Dragon Queens
The seven dragon tribes are ruled by dragon queens. Only their daughters, sisters, and nieces can serve as potential successors to the throne, with the exceptions of RainWings, MudWings, and occasionally SandWings. Since the MudWings have a leader in the group of siblings, called the bigwings, all sisters are loyal to her and will not challenge her for the place as queen. In almost all dragon tribes, for a princess or other royal female to become queen, they must challenge the current queen to a battle to the death. Whoever wins the battle will then take (or keep) the title of Queen. Another way is for the queen to die of some other cause such as sickness, murder, or unfortunate accident (see Queen Oasis). The RainWings have devised a way to select their queens that does not go against their pacifist nature. They partake in a group of activities or games that involve activities such as flower hunts, fruit gathering, tree gliding, camouflage, and venom targeting. The dragon to win the majority will become queen, as seen with Queen Magnificent and her royal challenge. The method the NightWings use to choose a queen is presumably like most other tribes, although this is not known for certain, as the books claim that the NightWings's Queen system is top secret, and do not build on the information there. It is possible they had a method slightly different than the other tribes. For the SandWings, whoever obtains the Eye of Onyx is the next queen of the tribe, regardless of bloodline (See Queen Thorn). Otherwise, they do it the same way as the other tribes. List of Current Queens *Queen Coral of the SeaWings *Queen Ruby, of the SkyWings *Queen Moorhen of the MudWings *Princess SnowFall or Icicle of the IceWings (not officaly confirmed yet) *Queen Glory of the RainWings & NightWings *Queen Thorn of the SandWings List of Historic Queens *Queen Oasis of the SandWings (murdered by scavengers). *Queen Dazzling, Queen Magnificent, Queen Exquisite, Queen Grandeur, and Queen Fruit Bat, all of the RainWings (all alive, but no longer queens). *Queen Splendor of the RainWings (kidnapped by the NightWings, then rescued, no longer queen). *Ex-Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings (challenged and killed by her daughter, Ruby). *Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings (killed by the ice inside her when she left the lava). *Blister, Burn, and Blaze were competing for the SandWing throne, after Queen Oasis was murdered by scavengers (Blister - killed by Eye of Onyx & Burn killed by dragonbite viper, completing a line of the Dragonet Prophecy). *Queen Pearl of the SeaWings (the only known queen to ascend the throne peacefully, one of the few survivors after Albatross went mad, banned animus dragons, deceased). Not to be confused with Pearl. *Queen Diamond of the IceWings (An early Queen and Animus IceWing from at least 2,000 years ago). *Queen Glacier of the IceWings *Queen Lagoon of the SeaWings (The Queen preceding Queen Pearl) *Queen Vigilance of the NightWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Anaconda of the RainWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Crane of the MudWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Scorpion of the SandWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Carmine of the SkyWings (about 2,000 years ago). Each tribe has their own queen. These are the queens, past and present, in the course of the series. MudWings Past Queens Queen Crane - Though shown on the map in Darkstalker, she really had no role, though she may have had an alliance with the RainWings and tension with the SeaWings A MudWing queen at some point in history had no heirs at her death, causing historic chaos among the tribe. Current Queen Queen Moorhen - For the entire series, the MudWing queen has been Queen Moorhen. She has never been challenged because her siblings would never try to kill their bigwings. SandWings Past Queens Queen Scorpion - When the IceWings and the NightWings were at war she let them fight on her kingdom in exchange for piles of treasure from both sides. Queen Oasis - She once bathed in glory and treasure as the SandWing queen. Although one of the most powerful queens, she still fell due to a scavenger's sword. Her death caused turmoil, which led to war between her daughters (see below) The Rival Sisters Blister - She was known to be the smartest and the best at plotting. The SeaWings and NightWings sided with her, but the SeaWings deserted her. She died by electrocution from the Eye of Onyx. Blaze - Of the queens, she is the youngest and prettiest, but the dumbest and possibly the weakest of the queens. The majority of the SandWings and the IceWings allied with her. Glacier helped her with everything. She is the only surviving queen, but had to give up her throne to Queen Thorn, due to the situation with the Eye of Onyx. Burn - Being the oldest and the strongest, Burn was certainly the most powerful. She used brute force to earn support, but still was not well-liked. The MudWings and SkyWings were allied with her. She died when Blister gave her dragonbite vipers. One of them bit her leg and she died. Current Queen Queen Thorn - Thorn founded the Outclaws and was briefly mates with an animus NightWing by the name of Stonemover. They had a daughter, Sunny, one of the dragonets of destiny. When the queens were battling it out, the dragonets of destiny chose Thorn via The Eye of Onyx. That made her the queen, and she still is as of now. SeaWings Past Queens Queen Lagoon - The Queen before Pearl and the grandmother to Pearl and Fathom. She was, along with 8 other dragons, killed in the SeaWing Royal Massacre. Queen Pearl - After her grandfather Albatross went insane and killed nine dragons, Pearl ascended the throne peacefully, her first move was making animus magic illegal. Current Queen Queen Coral - For many years, Queen Coral has been the queen of the SeaWings. She doesn't have many female heirs, which is one reason she is still reining. One of her daughters, Orca, did challenge her, but Coral killed Orca. Coral is also shown to be a good author. SkyWings Past Queens Queen Carmine - Though she never appeared directly, she did send to diplomats to negotiate with Queen Lagoon over villages on their borders. Ex-Queen Scarlet - For at least 40 years, she ruled the SkyWings, even though she might have been a little psychopathic. Then, after being blasted by Glory with venom, she went missing and technically gave up the throne. She returned and attempted to reclaim the throne. Ruby challenged her and, after being turned back into Tourmaline, defeated Scarlet. Current Queen Queen Ruby - Queen Scarlet's last remaining daughter. She is shown to be a much kinder Queen than Scarlet, seen as she replaced the arena with a hospital. Many dragons support her. She is also Tourmaline because of a pendant that Chameleon made from Darkstalker's talisman to turn her into a quieter, weaker daughter. She had formerly banished Peril from the Sky Kingdom, but then revoked her banishment after Peril helped her save Cliff and defeat Scarlet. RainWings Past Queens In ancient times, Queen Anaconda ruled over the Rain kingdom, and was mentioned to be militaristic. Before Glory, six queens shared the throne. They were: * Magnificent, who is shown to be really lazy and forgetful * Dazzling, Glory described her as eating too many papayas and mangoes * Exquisite, who loves sloths * Splendor, who was kidnapped * Fruit Bat, who loves flowers * Grandeur, the former true queen with royalty in blood, shown to a lot more responsible Current Queen Queen Glory - A former dragonet of destiny, Glory is shown to be a very capable Queen and considerably less lazy than the others. IceWings Past Queens Queen Diamond - She was a very early IceWing animus, along with being one of earlier IceWing queens. Her son was Prince Arctic, also an animus. It is hinted that she may have gone insane from overusing her animus abilities. Queen Glacier - She was shown to ally with Blaze because of the land Blaze was willing to hand over. Glacier protectEd Blaze, most likely just for the land she was going to receive. She was shown to not hate the dragonets but was willing to kill them if they aren't choosing Blaze. More about her was revealed in Winter Turning. In Talons of Power, she is said to be dead, caused by a mysterious illness. Current Queen Not confirmed. Either Princess SnowFall or Icicle. NightWings Past Queens Queen Vigilance - She was queen of the NightWings during the war with the IceWings. Queen Battlewinner - She and Morrowseer had the idea for the prophecy. During a fight with IceWings, Battlewinner got blasted down the throat by frostbreath but managed to survive because she made it into lava just in time, creating a balance. However, because she needed stay in lava in order to stay alive, she was never seen by her tribe. Battlewinner died when she crawled out of lava to lead her tribe to safety. Current Queen Queen Glory - Princess Greatness decided that her tribe must bow down to Glory of the RainWings in order to keep alive. Glory is the first queen in the series to rule over two tribes - RainWings and NightWings. Gallery QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg GermanScarlet.png Scarlet.png Scarlets Companion (Fan-made).jpeg Scarlet.JPG Scarlet knows best.png Queen Scarlet Death.png Scarlett the Rainwing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Glory wings of fire rainwing.jpeg Sweetglory.png Interestingglory.gif Glorytherainwingwhochangescolors.gif Glory copy copy.png Glory Headshot.png Glorymds.png Gloryperilcomparison.png Glorymyfav.png Glorycoloredlineart.png Glorytherainwingdragon.png 6. Glorybringer.jpg GLORYCOVER.jpg Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Glorybringer-0.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png Glory2.jpg Images glory.jpeg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Regal Glory~.png Glorytherainwing.png TopshotGlory.jpg Glory wallpaper 2 by warriorcats303-d78vpgs.png Glory glitter.png Glory.jpeg Glory2 (2).jpeg Glory.png Ofthreequeens.png Queensmalmylimemoop.jpg Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg Queens Rights Activists.png Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Queen Coral Queen Ruby.png|Queen Ruby Queen_of_Sky.png|Queen Scarlet|link=Ex-Queen Scarlet Sandy.JPG|Queen Oasis Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Queen Scarlet Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing- "of three queens who Blister and Blaze and Burn" Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn (left) Blister (middle) Blaze (right) Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral DSCF3437.JPG|Drawing of Queen Glacier DSCF3433.JPG|Drawing of Queen Scarlet Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Moorhen is not included. Top left: Queen Glacier Top right: Queen Splender and Queen Glory middle: Blister Blaze Burn and Queen Battlwinner Bottom left Queen Coral Bottom left: Queen Scarlet Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner by QueenClam Eye of Onyx.PNG|The Eye of Onyx|link=SandWing Treasure QueenThorn.png MudWingbyQueenTerra.png Queen Scarlet.png Ofthreequeens.png Queen Gloryer.jpg Kate Queen Glacier.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|By Flare QueenCoral.png Mystical coral.jpg Queen Coral and Anemone.jpg Before the accident queen battlewinner by dinosaurofwisdomm-d8ay0k5.png Battlewinner.jpg Battlewinner.png BattleWinner.jpg Gloryvs.battlewinner.jpg Queen Battlewinner.png Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia (1).jpg|Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia by RainWing Artist Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:All Tribe History Category:Dragon Royalty